Within the culinary field, cooking of the fish can be very varied, from cooking in water either boiled, poached or in a broth. Cooking in fat through frying, sautéing or stir-frying: cooking mixed as a casserole or stew. Using a steamer-like bath and greased paper. As dry, we have roasted grilled, broiled and baked.
For present purposes, we will refer especially to cooking the fish dry, which can be grilled, broiled or over hot coals, which requires you to be very attentive to it once it is cooking. It should be turned and the grill greased which should also be very clean so the fish does not stick and break.
While baking, the fish is placed on a flat tray or baking dish depending on the size, and should be chopped for better cooking.
Here is where we find the problem for the perfect cooking of the whole fish (from one to two kilograms) dry (especially in conventional or charcoal oven): (i) if done on a flat surface, to prevent the bottom from sticking to the pan and receiving the fish juices and becoming soft and watery, (ii) avoid the risk of breakage when rolling it over, (iii) if it is cooked on a grill over hot coals or a grill, or even baked, to decrease or even avoid the use of extra fat to prevent sticking to the surface on which it lies, (iv) to be able to cook the fish (from one to two kilograms) in whole and not in pieces, (v) achieve a better presentation for the diner.
Among the solutions that have been raised for the types of dry cooking, we found the existing tools, as mentioned, are trays or conventional baking pans. And as stated above, they do not achieve the perfect cooking on both sides of the fish.
There are also square, rectangular and fish-shaped forms which hold the fish between the two parts of the grills, making a press shape, and are used for cooking on coals or grills, facilitating the turning over and cooking of the fish whole, but without being able to be used in a conventional or wood-fired oven because they are not made of ideal materials for it. And in the case of using a furnace, they would have to rely on some base to support the grating with the fish and so these types do not entirely resolve the problem.
There exist specialized cooking ovens just for fish; however, that means it requires specialized fish cooking equipment while a tool like the vertical grating for cooking a fish whole being proposed here is more accessible to those who specialize in the culinary arts, the restaurant industry, and housewives and which can be used in any oven. There are vertical grills on the market with the measurements and form to cook other meats like chicken, ribs, pork and lamb, but there does not exist one for cooking a whole baked fish. Therefore, there is a need for new cooking and baking for cooking fish that addresses all of the problems and challenges addressed herein.